California, USA (616)
United States, and the third largest by area. California is the second most populous sub-national entity in the Americas, behind only Sao Paulo, Brazil (616) São Paulo, category:Brazil 616 Brazil. It is located on the West Coast of the category:USA 616 United States, and is bordered by category:Oregon 616 Oregon to the north, category:Nevada 616 Nevada to the northeast, categoyr:Arizona 616 Arizona to the southeast, the Mexican state of Baja California to the south, and the category:Pacific Ocean 616 Pacific Ocean to the west. Its four largest cities are Los Angeles, California (616) Los Angeles, San Diego, California (616) San Diego, San Jose, California (616) San Jose, and Category:San Francisco 616 San Francisco. The state is home to the nation's second and sixth largest census statistical areas as well as eight of the nation's fifty most populous cities. California has a varied climate and geography, and a diverse population. California is the third-largest U.S. state by land area, after category:Alaska 616 Alaska and category:Texas 616 Texas. Its geography ranges from the Pacific coast to the Sierra Nevada mountain range in the east, to Mojave Desert, California (616) Mojave desert areas in the southeast and the Redwood–Douglas fir forests of the northwest. The center of the state is dominated by the Central Valley, one of the most productive agricultural areas in the world. California is the most geographically diverse state in the nation, and contains the highest (Mount Whitney) and lowest (Death Valley) points in the contiguous category:USA 616 United States. Almost 40% of California is forested, a high amount for a relatively arid state. Beginning in the late 18th century, the area known as Alta California was colonized by the Spanish Empire. In 1821, category:Mexico 616 Mexico, including Alta California, became the First Mexican Empire, beginning as a monarchy, before shifting to a republic. In 1846 a group of American settlers in Sonoma declared the independence of a California Republic. As a result of the Mexican-American War, category:Mexico 616 Mexico ceded California to the category:USA 616 United States. It became the 31st state admitted to the union on September 9, 1850. In the 19th century, the California Gold Rush brought about dramatic social, economic, and demographic change in California, with a large influx of people and an economic boom that caused Category:San Francisco 616 San Francisco to grow from a hamlet of tents to a world-renowned boomtown. Key developments in the early 20th century included the emergence of Category:Los Angeles 616 Los Angeles as center of the American entertainment industry, and the growth of a large, state-wide tourism sector. In addition to California's prosperous agricultural industry, other important contributors to the economy include aerospace, petroleum, and information technology. (source Wikipedia:California, USA Wikipedia) |Appearances = Avengers: The Initiative Avengers: The Initiative #018 (2008) Headquarters of the Order. The Skrull Sleeper agent reveals itself. Dark X-Men Dark X-Men #01 (2010) Dark X-Men #02 (2010) Incredible Hulk Incredible Hulk #611 (2010) San Andreas Monitoring Facility. Punisher War Journal Punisher War Journal #06 (2007) Punisher War Journal #07 (2007) Punisher War Journal #08 (2007) Punisher War Journal #09 (2007) Punisher War Journal #010 (2007) S.W.O.R.D. S.W.O.R.D. #02 (2010) Noh-varr is apprehended. border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="width: 62px; height: 183px;" } The Order The Order #01 (2007) War Machine War Machine #010 (2009) Bethany Cabe breaks children out of an immigration prison to bring them to a hospital. Edwards Air Force Base Eureka San Diego San Jose more ... |initiativeTeam = The Order }} }} Category:California 616 Category:Templated articles v1.05